


Marauder's

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	Marauder's

PROMPT: **” making the marauders map?”**

* * *

“So, Moony, the map should be ready in about a month. It’s been going well so far, but there’s something wrong with it.”

“What is it, James? There could be nothing wrong with it. We specifically invented it so it never lies. It always tells the truth.”

James let out a yelp of laughter. “No its not that. Its just that when you and Padfoot say your in the library you’re always in the spare Charms Classroom no one uses.”

Remus gulped. “Oh okay, I’ll look into it further.”

£-£

“Sirius! They know where we’ve been meeting up in secret! But James thinks we’re in the library.”

Remus was bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous for his boyfriend's reaction. Sirius snorted. 

“What do they think we’re doing? Studying? We are doing things way better than studying in there, Moons.”

£-£

Sirius and Remus had just come back from a - ah - hot situation and walked up to their dorm together. James was bouncing on the bed.

“Guys! It said you were in the prefect’s bathroom this time! I don’t know whats wrong with it!”

James’ eyes narrowed, then widened. “You were in the bathrooms! Your hair is wet! What were you  doing though?”

“Prongs, you wouldnt want to know.”

* * *

IM HALF ASLEEP IM SO SORRY IF THIS IS BADLY WRITTEN!!


End file.
